merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Camelot
Camelot był królestwem znajdującym się w Albionie. Został założony przez legendarnego króla Brutę. Od czasów wielkiej czystki, magia była zakazana w całym królestwie. Władcami Camelotu stali się Pendragonowie pod zdobyciu go przez Uthera. Miasto Wydatną cechą Camelotu jest cytadela. Górna dzielnica to część miasta znajdująca się najbliżej zamku. Mieszkali tam rzemieślnicy, tacy jak Gwen i jej ojciec Tom. W pobliżu cytadeli znajduje się karczma Wschodzące słońce. Jest ona odwiedzana przez mieszkańców miasta i rycerzy Camelotu. Dolna dzielnica znajduje się bliżej końca miasta i żyją tam ludzie z niższej klasy. thumb Kiedy Nimueh stworzyła Afanca, to spowodował on zarazę w Camelocie. Wtedy dolna dzielnicą odcięto od reszty miasta, gdyż było tam najwięcej ofiar (Znak Nimueh). Co roku w mieście odbywa się turniej Camelotu. Zawodnicy z pięciu królestw podróżują, aby wziąć w nim udział. Nagrodą jest 1000 sztuk złota. Cytadela thumb|left W środku miasta znajduje się zamek, w którym mieszka rodzina królewska (Uther, Artur i Morgana) i szlachta oraz dwór. Zamek jest duży i wykonany z białej cegły. Ma kilka wysokich wież oraz kompleksową architekturę i jest uważany za największy atut Camelotu w trakcie wojny, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, iż jest praktycznie nie do zdobycia. Na terenie zamku znajduję się też mieszkanie nadwornego medyka, w którym mieszka Gajusz oraz Merlin. Cytadela jest w stanie pomieścić co najmniej 12000 tysięcy ludzi. Przed zdobyciem jej przez armię nieśmiertelnych Morgany, nikt wcześniej jej nie zdobył. Obecnie jest domem dla królowej Camelotu, czyli Ginewry Pendragon. Władza Camelot jest monarchią absolutną. Pełnia władzy należała do króla Uthera Pendragona, do chwili, w której armia nieśmiertelnych na czele z Morgause i Morganą zdobyła Camelot (Przybycie Artura: część pierwsza). Morgana została jednak szybko obalona przez Artura i Merlina (Przybycie Artura: część druga). Wkrótce Morgana razem z południowym wodzem Heliosem i Agravainem po raz drugi zdobyła Camelot (Miecz w kamieniu: część pierwsza). Arturowi ponownie udało się odzyskać Camelot z bezcenną pomocą Merlina (Miecz w kamieniu: część druga). Camelot jest ukazany jako królestwo bardzo bogate. Oferuje na przykład tysiąc złotych monet za wygraną w turnieju. Cenred pragnął też zdobyć Camelot za jego bogactwa. Agravaine stwierdził, iż wielu królów pragnie bogactwa i potęgi Camelotu. Artur Pendragon przejął władzę jako książę regent, po tym jak Morgana zdradzając go, złamała mu serce (Przybycie Artura: część pierwsza) (Przybycie Artura: część druga). Formalnie jednak Uther cały czas pozostawał królem aż do swojej śmierci (Zły dzień). Camelot jest powszechnie znany ze swoich praw zakazujących wszelkich form magii i zaklęć pod groźbą śmierci, zwykle poprzez ścięcie głowy albo spalenie żywcem. Takie zasady zostały wprowadzone ponad dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, w czasie wielkiej czystki, która nastąpiła po narodzinach Artura i śmierci ukochanej żony Uthera, Ygraine. Przepisy te sprawiają, że Camelot jest obiektem ataku ze strony mściwych czarnoksiężników i czarownic tj. Nimueh, Tauren, Morgause, Alvarr, Morgana, chcących pomścić zamordowanych krewnych. Wojsko Camelot posiada bardzo potężne wojsko dowodzone przez rycerzy Camelotu. Ich herbem jest złoty smok na czerwonym tle. Rycerze i oficerowie wyższej rangi noszą czerwone płaszcze na swojej zbroi. Łucznicy natomiast są też uzbrojeni w kuszę. Jak powiedział Cenred: ...mają reputację jako przerażające siły bojowe. Morgana stwierdziła również, że rycerze Camelotu są znani jako najlepsi pięciu królestw. Nawet Helios stwierdził, że atak na Camelot bez planów oblężniczych byłby samobójstwem. Również z powodu rycerzy Camelot nie padł, mimo dwukrotnie liczniejszego wojska Cenreda. To jednak należy przypisać faktowi, iż rycerze Camelotu byli świetnie wyszkoleni, a Cenred miał natomiast najemną armię i potężne zamki obronne. thumb|300px|Armia Camelotu Ponieważ królestwo zostało zdobyte przez armię Morgause i Morgany, można przypuszczać, że większość armii Camelotu została zniszczona, walcząc z armią nieśmiertelnych. Na kilka dni w Camelocie przebywała armia nieśmiertelnych oraz krwawa straż. Morgana ponownie zdobyła Camelot, tym razem z zaskoczenia (Miecz w kamieniu: część pierwsza). Tydzień później udało się odzyskać Camelot, pomimo trzykrotnej przewagi wroga (Miecz w kamieniu: część druga). Regiony Camelot jest otoczony lasami i polami. Istnieją niewielkie osady na ziemiach należących do Camelotu i przez niego chronionych. Dwa przykłady to wieś Lancelota i mała wioska zaatakowana przez gryfona. Mapy Camelotu Camelot5.jpg|Mapa Camelotu Camelot6.jpg|Bardziej szczegółowa mapa Camelotu Camelot7.jpg Camelot8.png Historia Wczesne dzieje *Król Bruta był pierwszym królem Camelotu. *Mówi się, że magia Korneliusza Sigana pomogła zbudować Camelot. Później Sigan stał się niebezpiecznie potężny i ówczesny król kazał go stracić. Czarnoksiężnik znalazł jednak sposób na przezwyciężenie śmierci. *Siedmiu rycerzy Camelotu zdradziło króla i stało się siłą niosącą śmierć i zniszczenie mieszkańcom królestwa, służąc czarodziejce Medhiru. Zostali powstrzymani po zabiciu wiedźmy, gdyż bez jej mocy nie byli w stanie się poruszyć. *Ponad 25 lat temu królestwo zostało podbite przez Uthera Pendragona, który stał się jego królem. *Nowy władca Camelotu był sprzymierzony ze swoim starym przyjacielem, lordem Godwynem. *Gorloise wyszedł za mąż za Vivienne i zajmował wysokie stanowisko na dworze Camelotu. *Vivienne posiadała uzdrawiającą bransoletę, którą stworzyła na wyspie błogosławionych. *Kiedy Gorloise był na bitwie, Vivienne miała krótki romans z Utherem, owocem tego była Morgana. Nie wiadomo, czy Gorloise wiedział o tym, że Morgana nie jest jego córką. Morgana później znienawidziła Uthera i uważała, że to Gorloise jest jej ojcem, a w niej płynie tylko krew Uthera. *Ygraine nie mogła urodzić Utherowi dziecka, więc ten sprzymierzył się z najwyższą kapłanką Nimueh. Miała ono pomóc Ygraine w poczęciu dziecka. Gajusz, który w owym czasie był nadwornym czarodziejem i medykiem udał się do wiedźmy na wyspę Błogosławionych w imieniu króla i poprosić o poczęcie dziecka dla Ygraine. Nimueh używa swej mocy, aby pozwolić żonie Uthera na poczęcie dziecka. Niestety król nie wiedział, że tworząc nowe życie za pomocą czarów, trzeba poświęcić inne życie, co pozwala na zachowanie równowagi świata. Tuż po poczęciu Artura, Ygraine umiera. Wiadomo, iż Gajusz ostrzegał Uthera przed sięgnięciem magii. *W noc śmierci Ygraine, Gajusz widział warczącą bestię, czyli magiczne stworzenie zwiastujące nieszczęścia. *Kiedy Ygraine zmarła, Tristan de Bois, czyli jej brata, obwinił Uthera o jej śmierć i wyzwał go na pojedynek. Uther wygrał walkę i zabił czarnego rycerza. Tristan zapowiedział jednak, że powróci i zemści się za śmierć Ygraine. *Po utraceniu ukochanej żony, Uther rozpaczał, odwrócił się nawet od Nimueh i wygnał ją z Camelotu. Rozpoczęła się wtedy wielka czystka podczas, której zginęło wiele czarowników i carownic, dobrych i złych. *Na początku wielkiej czystki, Uther pokazał Gajuszowi listę podejrzanych o używanie czarów, za co mieli być zabici. Medyk zobaczył na niej imię swej ukochanej, Alice, dając jej tym samym czas na ucieczkę. *Gajusz postanowił przestać praktykować magię i pozostał w Camelocie jako nadworny medyk. *W pewnej chwili Gorloise zaprzyjaźnił się z królową Annis i prawdopodobnie też z królem Caerleonem. *Rodzice Alvarra spłonęli na stosie (podobno on to widział). Alvarr został skazany na śmierć przez Uthera, ale z pomocą Morgany uciekł. *Jaden Muirden i jej maż też spłonęli na stosie. Kiedy płonęli, Edwin starał się ich ratować, przez co ogień zrobił mu blizny na twarzy, które pozostały mu do końca życia. *Uther podczas wielkiej czystki dorwał i zabił prawie całą krwawą straż. *Juliusz Borden był uczniem Gajusza, który zniknął podczas wielkiej czystki, przysparzając medykowi wiele kłopotów. *Zanim kryształ neahtid został przechwycony przez Uthera i znalazł się w skarbcu, był przechowywany i strzeżony przez najwyższe kapłanki na wyspie Błogosławionych. *Uther zabił również wszystkie smoki, za wyjątkiem Wielkiego Smoka, Kilgharrah. Uther zwabił władcę smoków, Balinora do Camelotu pod pretekstem pogodzenia się i wtedy uwięził smoka pod Camelotem. Zabił też wszystkich władców smoków, za wyjątkiem Balinora. *Gajusz pomógł uciec Balinorowi przed egzekucją i powiedział mu, aby udał się do Ealdor, do Hunith. To sprawiło, że Balinor uznał Gajusza za wielkiego człowieka. Czas spędzony z Hunith sprawił, że się w niej zakochał z wzajemnością i spłodził jej dziecko. Uther jednak dowiedział się, gdzie się ukrywa i Balinor musiał uciec. Hunith urodziła Merlina, o czym Balinor dowiedział się dopiero pod koniec swego życia. *Uther wysłał Gorloisa na bitwę i obiecał posiłki. Jednak Uther nie wysłał wsparcia, co doprowadziło do śmierci Gorloisa. Uther obiecał Gorloisowi, że będzie opiekował się Morganą, a następnie pokochał ją jak własną córkę. *W pewnej chwili, w przeszłości wybuchła wojna między Caerleonem, a Camelotem. Caerleon został pokonany przez Uthera w bitwie pod Denarią i wycofał się do zamku Fyriena. Zaiste Camelot by nie zwyciężył, gdyby Uther nie wiedział o ukrytym labiryncie pod zamkiem. *Camelot prowadził długą wojnę z Mercią. Początek dawnego i przyszłego króla *20 lat po narodzinach Artura, młody czarodziej Merlin został wysłany przez swoją matkę do Camelotu. Miał się nim zająć jej przyjaciel, Gajusz, który był nadwornym medykiem. W tym czasie w Camelocie była też wiedźma Mary Collins, która chciała zabić Artura, za to, że jego ojciec zabił jej syna. Merlin uratował Arturowi życie i stał się jego sługą. *Po latach ukrywania się, najwyższa kapłanka Nimueh powróciła, aby się zemścić. Najpierw użyła Afanca do zanieczyszczenia wód w Camelocie, a później próbowała sprowokować wojnę między Camelotem a Mercią. *Merlin złamał zasady, dzięki czemu pomógł Lancelotowi zostać rycerzem, za to, że ten wcześniej uratował mu życie przed gryfonem. Fałszerstwo herbu Lancelota zostało wykryte i został on aresztowany. Po tym jak Lancelot zabił gryfa, Artur sprzeczał się z Utherem o to, aby Lancelot stał się ponownie rycerzem. Lancelot nie chciał dłużej żyć w kłamstwie (gdyż wiedział, że to tak naprawdę magia Merlina zabiła stwora), dlatego opuścił Camelot. *Kiedy Korneliusz Sigan ożywił rzygaczy i wysyłał je do ataku na Camelot, Artur poprowadził swoich rycerzy do polowania na potwory i zabijania ich. Walka poszła jednak nie po myśli Artura, który został ranny, a kilku rycerzy zabitych. Zemsta Sigana została przerwana po tym, jak Merlin go pokonał. *Morgause obudziła rycerzy Medhiru, aby zabić Uthera. Czarodziejka przekabaciła Morganę na swoją stronę. Następnie zaklęła ją, przez co wszyscy w Camelocie usnęli. Królestwo stało się bezbronne. *Kiedy Wielki Smok został uwolniony i zaatakował Camelot, Artur poprowadził swoich ludzi do ataku na niego i wtedy został ranny, a wielu rycerzy zostało zabitych. Merlin zdołał go powstrzymać. *Rok po porwaniu później Morgana została odnaleziona i wróciła do Camelotu. Udawała dobrą, choć w rzeczywistości spiskowała ze swoją siostrą Morgause i doprowadziła Uthera do szaleństwa, używając czaru. Chociaż później został uleczony, Morgause przekonał Cenreda do ataku na Camelot. Choć jego wojsko była dwa razy liczniejsze od garnizonu Camelotu, bez pomocy nie był ich w stanie pokonać. Morgana więc za pomocą berła z jarzębiny ożywiła zmarłych wojowników Camelotu, więc rycerze Camelotu musieli walczyć na dwóch frontach. Jednak Merlin pokonał ją i zatrzymał armię umarłych, zmuszając Cenreda do odwrotu. *Morgause i Morganie udało się obalić władzę Uthera. Wcześniej ta pierwsza przemieniła armię Cenreda w armię nieśmiertelnych i poprowadził udaną inwazję na Camelot. Miasto upadło, a Uther został schwytany. Były król musiał oglądać koronację własnej córki. Jednakże Artur i Merlin odbili Camelot z rąk sióstr. Emrys zniszczył armię nieśmiertelnych, pozwalając na to, aby Artur uratował ojca. Natomiast Morgana została zmuszona do ucieczki z Morgause, która zemdlała po tym, jak Merlin ją pokonał. *W pewnej chwili od ucieczki w ciągu następnego roku Morgana sprzymierzyła się ze stryjem Artura, Agravainem, który udał się do Camelotu, aby "wspierać" Arthura, gdy Uther oszalał po zdradzie Morgany. *Rok po ucieczce, Morgana chciała się zemścić na Camelocie. Udała się więc z Morgause na wyspę Błogosławionych i tam zabijając ją uwolniły złe duchy, niosące śmierć, czyli Dorocha. Aby zamknąć zasłonę między światem duchów a żywych, potrzebna była ofiara. Poświęcił się Lancelot. *Uther został śmiertelnie ranny przez mordercę nasłanego przez Odina, chroniąc Artura. Ten starał się uratować ojca sięgając po czary, ale Uther ostatecznie zmarł. Arthur został ukoronowany królem Camelotu po jego śmierci. Panowanie Artura *Wkrótce po śmierci Uthera, Odin rozpoczął serię najazdów na północy Camelotu. *Po śmierci Uther, Caerleon zaczął najeżdżać ziemie Camelotu. Podczas jednego z takich najazdów wpadł w pułapkę i został przechwycony. Po poradzie Agravaine'a, Artur próbował zmusić Caerleona do podpisania traktatu. Odmówił, co sprawiło, że Artur go zabił. Jego ciało zostało zwrócone do jego królestwa i pokazane królowej Annis. *To wydarzenie doprowadziło do krótkiej wojny między Camelotem a Caerleonem, dowodzonym przez jego żonę. *Lamia zaczęła powodować magiczne choroby, a Merlin, Gwen i Rycerze okrągłego stołu zostali wysyłani do zbadania sprawy. *Artur zaręczył się Ginewrze, na co ta się zgodziła, a z tego powody miał się odbyć turniej. *Elyan został opętany przez ducha małego druida, który wiele lat wcześniej został zabity przez ludzi Artura. Duch chciał, aby Elyan zabił Artura. *Morgana dostarczyła swojemu sojusznikowi, Heliosowi plany oblężnicze Camelotu zdobyte przez Agravaine'a. Gwen ostrzegła Merlina przed tym, a ten Artura, ale w wyniku braku dowodów młody król zlekceważył ostrzeżenie. *Morgana z pomocą Heliosa i Agravaine'a zaatakowała Camelot i znów stała się jego królową, podczas gdy Merlin i Artur byli zmuszeni do ucieczki, zostawiając swoich najbliższych przyjaciół (m.in. Gwaine'a i Gajusza) w Camelocie. Podczas ucieczki spotykali przemytników, Tristana i Izoldę oraz ich ludzi. *Artur i Gwen spotkali się w Ealdor, ale wkrótce zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki razem z Merlinem oraz Tristanem i Izoldą. *Po długiej walce, Artur odzyskał tron i uczynił Ginewrę swoją żoną i królową. *Trzy lata później, Gwaine, Percival i sześćdziesięciu wyśmienitych rycerzy zaginęło, a Artur z Merlinem i swoimi rycerzami wyruszyli na ich poszukiwania. *Artur przez przypadek uwolnił ducha swego ojca, ale mściwy duch, nie mogąc się pogodzić z nowymi prawami wprowadzonymi przez jego syna, starał się zniszczyć wszystko, co on zbudował. *Morgana sprzymierzyła się z Odinem, dzięki czemu zdobyli oni Nemeth. Morgana zmusiła księżniczkę Mithian do zwabienia Artura w pułapkę pod groźbą zabicia jej ojca. Artur wpadł w pułapkę Morgany i Odina, jednak Merlin go uratował. Ostatecznie doszło do pojednania między Arturem a Odinem. *Disir przekazały sąd na Arturze za nieakceptowanie starej religii. W wyniku konfrontacji młodego króla z kapłankami, został ranny sir Mordred. Artur mimo to odrzucił magię, za co karą było to, iż Mordred przeżył. *Królowa Ginewra została porwana przez Morganę. Artur, Merlin i rycerze okrągłego stołu udali się do wieży cienia, gdzie Morgana przetrzymywała Gwen. W wieży zginął Elyan. Natomiast Gwen po powrocie do Camelotu, zamroczona przez czarną magię, stała się sojusznikiem Morgany. *Morgana i Gwen dwa razy próbowały zabicia Artura, ale dzięki interwencjom Merlina, nie powiodło się. *Sarrum z Amaty przybył do Camelotu, aby podpisać traktat pokojowy. Tutaj sprzymierzył się z królową i zaplanował śmierć króla. Merlin powstrzymał człowieka Sarruma, który miał zabić Artura i bełt trafił w samego Sarruma, przez co ten umarł. *Artur i Merlin z pomocą Mordreda udali się do kotła Arianhrod, gdzie Merlin pod postacią Dolmy, oczyścił Ginewrę z czarnej magii Morgany. *Morgana zaatakowała najwyższego kapłana Alatora z Catha i porwała go, aby dowiedzieć się, jaka jest prawdziwa tożsamość Emrysa. Ale Alator odmawia ujawnienia jego tożsamości. Morgana po tym, jak dowiedziała się o jego służce Finnie, zabiła go. *Morgana oficjalnie wypowiedziała wojnę Camelotowi, wymierzając karę ragaid na rycerzu Camelotu. *Sir Mordred odwrócił się przeciwko Camelotowi po tym, jak Artur zabił jego dawną miłość sprzymierzoną z Sasami, ponieważ planowała zabić króla i jego sojuszników. Mordred sprzymierzył się z Morganą i ujawnił jej prawdziwą tożsamość Emrysa. *Morgana odebrała Merlinowi magię, używając przerażającego stworzenia Gean Canach. *Garnizon Camelotu w Stowell na północnej granicy, został zaatakowany i tylko garstka rycerzy i kobieta imieniem Eira uciekli. *Artur oświadczył, że armia Camelotu stanie do walki z Sasami na przełęczy Camlann w białych górach, aby ostatecznie pokonać Morganę. *Merlin odzyskał magię w kryształowej grocie i ruszył na bitwę. *Merlin pod postacią Dragoona Wielkiego pokonał Aithusę i Sasów, co przesądziło o zdecydowanym zwycięstwu Camelotu. *Mordred zdołał ranić Artura, za co ten go zabił. Morgana później pochowała Mordreda i poprzysięgła zemstę. *Merlin ujawnił Arturowi, że włada magią i ruszył z nim nad jeziora Avalon, aby go uzdrowić. *Artur dał Gajuszowi królewską pieczęć, aby przekazał ją Ginewrze. *Dzięki Gajuszowi, zostało wykryte spiskowanie Eiry z Morganą, przez co została ścięta. Natomiast sir Gwaine i sir Percival zlokalizowali Morganę, jednakże pokonała ich i torturowała Gwaine na śmierć za pomocą Nathaira, przez co Gwaine powiedział jej, gdzie ruszyli Artur i Merlin. *Morgana spotkała Artura i drwiła z jego cierpienia, jednakże Merlin zabił ją za pomocą excalibura. *Ranny Artur umarł w ramionach Merlina, a królowa Ginewra stała się jedyną władczynią Camelotu. Osoby mające znaczenie w Camelocie *'Były król Uther Pendragon' - były król Camelotu. Po zdradzie swej córki Morgany, zwariował, przez co Artur stał się regentem. Później umarł przez posłańców Odina, Morganę, Agravaine'a i Dragoona Wielkiego. *'Była królowa Ygraine Pendragon' - żona Uthera. Nie mogła począć dziecko, więc Uther poprosił Nimueh, bez wiedzy Ygraine, aby czarami pomogła jej w poczęciu dziecka. Ygraine zmarła podczas porodu, by zachować równowagę między życiem a śmiercią. *'Były król Artur Pendragon' - były książę, następnie regent, po tym jak Uther zwariował, a później król Camelotu; stał się nim po śmierci Uthera. Artur poślubił Ginewrę, jego szwagrem był Sir Elyan i miał najlepszego przyjaciela Merlina. Zmarł przez zabójczą ranę zadaną przez byłego dobrego przyjaciela Sir Mordreda. *'Królowa Ginewra Pendragon' - dawniej najlepsza przyjaciółka Morgany i jej była służka. Była żoną króla Artura i jest obecną królowej Camelotu oraz siostrą zmarłego sir Elyana, jej najlepszym przyjacielem jest Merlin. Obok Merlina i Gajusza, jest nieoficjalnym członkiem okrągłego stołu i sprawuje też częściową władzę. Gdy Artur nie ma w Camelocie, ona jest odpowiedzialna za królestwo. Zostaje spadkobiercą Artura po jego śmierci z ręki Mordreda, Ginewra nie miała dzieci z Arturem. *'Lady Morgana Pendragon' - wychowanica, a w rzeczywistości córka Uthera Pendragona. Jej matką była Vivienne. Później Morgana znienawidziła Uthera i zdradziła go. Choć wyrzekała się Uthera jako ojca i uważała, że to Gorloise ją wychował, to rościła sobie prawo do tronu. Podczas dwóch krótkich panowań w Camelocie starała się zdobyć przychylność mieszkańców. Po usunięciu jej po raz pierwszy z tronu, uciekła razem z przyrodnią siostrą Morgause. Później stała się największym wrogiem Camelotu i cały czas starała się mu zaszkodzić, aż do chwili, w której Merlin zabił ją excaliburem. *'Gajusz' - nadworny medyk, były zwolennikiem starej religii i czarnoksiężnik. Był też doradcą Uthera Pendragona, a także opiekunem Merlina, szybko stał się dla niego jak ojciec. Jest członkiem dworu Camelotu i służy jako nieoficjalny członek okrągłego stołu Artura wraz z Merlinem i królową Ginewrą. Później stał się mentorem Ginewry po śmierci Artura. *'Merlin' - sługa Artura, jego tajny obrońca i najlepszy przyjaciel oraz wychowanek Gajusza. Jest też najlepszym przyjacielem ukochanej żony Artura, Ginewry. Jego przeznaczeniem jest chronić Artura, aby mógł zjednoczyć Albion. Służy jako nieoficjalny członek okrągłego stołu Artura i jest największym wrogiem Morgany oraz Mordreda. Czeka, aż Artura ponownie powstanie. *'Sir Tristan de Bois' - znany również jako Czarny Rycerz. Był bratem Ygraine i Agravaine'a de Bois, szwagrem Uthera Pendragona i wujkiem Artura Pendragona. Posągi Camelotu Camelot9.jpg Camelot10.jpg Camelot11.jpg Camelot12.jpg Camelot13.jpg Camelot14.jpg Camelot za dnia Camelot15.png Camelot16.png Camelot17.png Camelot.png Camelot18.png Camelot w nocy Osobnik.png Camelot19.png Camelot20.png Camelot21.png Camelot22.png Camelot23.png Camelot24.jpg Na zewnątrz Poza zamkiem Camelot25.png|Merlin wkracza do Camelotu po raz pierwszy Camelot26.png|Poza murami Camelot27.jpg|Poza wielkim miastem i zamkiem w Camelocie Camelot19.png|Camelot w nocy Camelot28.jpg|Camelot w świetle dnia Most zwodzony Camelot29.png Camelot30.png|Merlin przechodzi po raz pierwszy po moście zwodzonym Camelot31.png|Cerdan and Mordred uciekają przed strażnikami Camelotu przez most zwodzony Camelot32.png Camelot33.png|Do dolnego miasta Camelot34.png|Most zwodzony nocą Plac główny Camelot35.png|Główne wejście na plac główny Camelot36.png|Korytarz dziedzińca po prawej stronie Camelot37.png|Klatka schodowa (naprzeciwko korytarza dziedzińca) Camelot38.png|Głowna klatka schodowa (naprzeciwko wejścia) Camelot39.jpg|Merlin i Artur poza zamkiem Pole treningowe Camelot40.png Camelot41.png Camelot42.png Pole turniejowe Camelot43.png|Wejście Camelot44.png|Wejście Camelot45.png|Merlin stoi przy wejściu Camelot46.png Camelot47.png Camelot48.png Camelot49.png|Morgana w królewskiej loży Camelot50.jpg|Pole do potyczek Blanki Camelot51.png Camelot52.png Camelot53.png|Blanki nad dolnym miastem Camelot54.png Camelot55.jpg Wewnątrz Camelot56.png|Sala tronowa Camelot57.png|Sala tronowa Camelot58.jpg|Sala tronowa Camelot59.png|Izba rady Camelot60.png|Izba rady Camelot61.png|Sala bankietowa Camelot62.png|Sala bankietowa Camelot63.png|Sala uroczystości Camelot64.png|Sala uroczystości Camelot65.png|Zbrojownia Camelot66.png|Zbrojownia Camelot67.png|Sala archiwalna Camelot68.png Camelot69.png Camelot70.png Camelot71.png Camelot72.png Camelot73.png|Górny korytarz Camelot74.png|Górny korytarz Camelot75.png|Środkowy korytarz Camelot76.png|Korytarz na dziedzińcu Camelot77.png|Pałacowa kuchnia Camelot78.jpg Camelot79.jpg Camelot80.png Camelot81.jpg Camelot82.jpg Camelot83.jpg|Pałacowa kuchnia Komnaty Pokoje.png|Komnata Gajusza Pokoje2.png|Komnata Gajusza Pokoje3.png|Pokój Merlina w komnacie Gajusza Pokoje4.png|Komnata Artura Pokoje5.png|Komnata Artura Pokoje6.png|Komnata Artura Pokoje7.png|Komnata Morgany Pokoje8.png|Komnata Morgany Pokoje9.png|Komnata Morgany Pokoje10.png|Komnata Uthera Pokoje11.png|Komnata Uthera Pokoje12.png|Komnata Agravaine'a Pokoje13.png|Komnata Agravaine'a Pokoje14.png|Komnata Leona Pokoje15.png|Komnata Elyana Pokoje16.png|Komnata Elyana Pokoje17.png|Komnata Elyana Pokoje18.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Helen Pokoje19.png|Komnata gościnna Valianta Pokoje20.png|Komnata gościnna Edwina: wejście Pokoje21.png|Komnata gościnna Edwina Pokoje22.png|Komnata gościnna Aulfrica: wejście Pokoje23.png|Komnata gościnna Aulfrica Pokoje24.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Catriny Pokoje25.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Catriny Pokoje26.png|Komnata gościnna Arediana Pokoje27.png|Komnata gościnna Arediana Pokoje28.png|Komnata gościnna Morgause Pokoje29.png|Komnata gościnna Morgause Pokoje30.png|Komnata gościnna Alineda Pokoje31.png|Komnata gościnna Alineda Pokoje32.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Vivian Pokoje33.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Vivian Pokoje34.png|Komnata gościnna księżniczki Eleny Pokoje35.png|Komnata gościnna księżniczki Eleny Pokoje36.png|Komnata gościnna Oswalda Pokoje37.png|Komnata gościnna Oswalda Pokoje38.jpg Pokoje39.png|Komnata gościnna Lady Catriny Pokoje40.jpg|Ginewra w królewskiej komnacie W legendzie W legendzie Camelot jest najbardziej znanym zamkiem i dworem w legendach arturiańskich. Został on po raz pierwszy wymieniony w The Knight of the Cart Chrétien de Troyes i znajduje się w Caerleonie, w Walii. Thomas Malory w Le Morte d'Arthur, który jako pierwszy utożsamił Camelot z Winchesterem, jest dziś znany głównie angielskim mówcom. Jest to główne źródło legendy w języku szwedzkim. Najbardziej znanymi postaciami są król Artur, Merlin, Uther Pendragon, Ygraine, Ginewra i Morgana le Fay. Mimo, że mówi się, iż Caerleon to zamek Artura, Camelot to jego najbardziej znany zamek. Kategoria:Szablon Artykułu Kategoria:Szablon Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Sezon 1 Miejsca Kategoria:Sezon 2 Miejsca Kategoria:Sezon 3 Miejsca Kategoria:Sezon 4 Miejsca Kategoria:Sezon 5 Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca powtarzające się Kategoria:Królestwa